White Knight
by MagicConan14
Summary: There's a new phantom thief called the White Knight on the loose! Kaito Kid and him are coincidentally targeting the same gem. Who'll win, and who's the real identity of the White Knight? Eventual KaiShin. May change genres spontaneously. - In the process of being rewritten, will not update until finished rewrite -
1. A Case of Identity

Due to the confusion caused by all the ideas in the story, I had to omit an idea. White Knight and my newest fic (as of 13/6) Of Dusk and Dawn are now mirror stories.

Here's what I mean by a mirror story – it's when two or three stories happen in approximately the same universe and have similar concepts.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, just the story.

* * *

~Real Identity~

Conan slowly opened his eyes to find that he was Shinichi again. (No antidote was required, strangely enough. He would have to investigate that.)

Tossing himself out of his bed on the floor of Kogoro's room, Shinichi wandered out to his house and put on something appropriate for tonight's heist…

A smirk appeared on his mostly-covered face as he dashed over to the Tokyo Museum, his long white cape and shirt billowing back in the breeze as he ran.

/

Kaito was flying in on his hang glider, as was usual for a heist. However, there was a special guest dropping in to test him this time. Who was the better thief? The crowd would find out very soon…

/

The 'special guest' stood triumphantly atop a skyscraper in the spotlight of the full moon. His long shirt, cape and suit swirled around him in the breeze. The helmet, resplendent with gold detailing, had a sliver of light on it shaped like a thin crescent moon. After waiting one second longer, the White Knight (the 'special guest') grabbed on to the windowsill and threw himself into the museum room. Kid rushed in after him.

The target stood in a supposedly impenetrable case of metal, shining in all of its red innocence. It was Rosso Rondo – a round ruby with the possibility of being Pandora.

Both thieves reached for the ruby at the same time…and suddenly, the alarms blared into life.

The Knight produced a platinum-coloured gun out from seemingly nowhere and shot the cameras and sensors. After attaching a pulley to the Kid's cape and sending him to the ceiling, he smashed the glass with his elbow.

The crowd, rapt with attention, observed the duo of thieves fighting over the gem.

Just as the Knight was about to make off with the Rosso Rondo, Kid snuck up on him from behind and swept it out of his hands. He opened his hang glider and flew off. However, before he'd flown off too far, the Knight had grabbed on to the rope – the one attached to the pulley.

/

As Kid flew over the skyscrapers, he spotted someone – Aoko. _She's going to kill me if I stick around any longer in this getup! _he thought.

While he had been thinking this, he realised that he'd forgotten how to control the hang glider. [A/N: It's called selective memory, it exists…but it mostly doesn't work this way.] The Knight, noticing the other thief's confusion, decided to intervene.

A claw, similar to the kind found in vending machines, quickly rose out of the Knight's hidden bracelet and gripped on to sections of the hang glider as he eased himself into a position where he could man the controls. They landed rather swiftly on a rooftop a few manoeuvers later and, after realising that Kid was asleep, tossed him into a room below them (which conveniently had an open window).

The White Knight didn't know this, but the house he had just tossed Kid into was the Kuroba mansion.

~Knocking on Doors~

Shinichi had returned to his house for the night, so when someone hammered on the Kudo mansion's door the next morning, he had to get it.

It was Kaito Kuroba – Shinichi had seen him at heists before. In Kaito's hands there were a few containers: one with boxes, one with cupcakes and one with cake. Shinichi selected a box, opened it tentatively and Kaito chuckled as an explosion blew up the box.

"I know you're the White Knight," he told Shinichi as the detective wiped soot off his face. "It's a little bit too obvious from your actions and your voice."

"You're Kaito Kid…" Shinichi thought aloud.

"Why are you a thief when you distinctly know that phantom thieves and detectives are sworn enemies?"

Shinichi stayed silent for a few seconds, and then diverted the topic. "Why'd you forget how to control your hang glider?"

"I forced myself to."

* * *

I've left some of the bombshells for later…That's why Shinichi hasn't said why he was the White Knight yet, and also why there hasn't been an explanation as to why there was no antidote needed to make Conan revert to Shinichi.

The chapter's name (the one used for the navigation menu) is the title of a Sherlock Holmes story, FYI. I haven't read that story yet, but as far as I know, there's no plagiarism - the name is only an allusion to Sherlock and the revelation in this (double) chapter.


	2. Recollection

~Recollection~

A few days later, Conan was lying on the couch with a fever. Staring at the bracelet was practically the only thing he was capable of. Its transparent, slightly chunky shape blurred whenever he gazed at it too hard so most of the time the mini detective had his eyes closed.

He remembered that the bracelet was something he'd kept from a secret trip to the Kudo house while Subaru was in. Realising he'd never seen it before; he'd slipped it on to his wrist to figure out where or who to return it to. (Probably Okiya-san, his common sense told him.) No one had fessed up, though, if it was lost property.

The medicine Ran had given him before was working right now, he could feel it dissipating his fever. He could feel himself losing consciousness and, strangely, growing to his real size…

* * *

~Ask Kid~

The White Knight still wasn't under control! Shinichi found that frustrating, especially because he shouldn't be a phantom thief in the first place. Yet here was the White Knight, taking over his Shinichi form again, stealing gems for the fun of it. (He, as the White Knight, had just successfully stolen the Kirin's Horn. The police were still incompetent at protecting it.) Somehow Shinichi could feel the Knight's just-pulled-off-a-heist jubilation too.

Then he realised… the Knight only appeared when he - whether Shinichi or Conan - was unconscious. It wasn't a body takeover; it was his subconscious using him for strange purposes. But why? Maybe Kaito Kid had the answer. Maybe Kaito Kid _was_ the answer. He couldn't help shivering at the last thought.

Just how come he was becoming Shinichi with no need for an antidote anyway? (Until just before, he'd forgotten his mental note to ask himself that question again.) Kid didn't have an antidote…did he?

Kid seemed the answer to all his problems, so the next action was obvious: interrogate him.

* * *

If you don't understand, a body takeover is different to a part of the brain using you. Your body is being controlled by someone else in the former, whereas you're controlling yourself in the latter.

The Knight has been created by Shinichi's inner emotions, to tell you all. Since he can't understand these emotions, he's treating the Knight as an alternate personality. That's why his 'Knight state' (as I've nicknamed it) isn't a disorder.

'Ask Kid' is an allusion to 'Ask Jeeves'. Since the latter is a search engine, that's another of my stupid puns.

Please read and review!


	3. The Girl from a Year Ago

Ehehe…I just had to put my own spin to this fic…do you guys like the way this fic's going, or do you want me to stick to a more realistic approach?

If you didn't know, the bracelet is psychically controlled…and it contains another secret exposed in this chapter.

* * *

~Questions ~

_Kid's poker face was an annoyance. (That was speaking as a detective, not as a thief.) His poker face was so professional; nothing could ever come out of interrogating him…_

Conan (with some help from Hakuba) had tracked down Kaito. [Remember, DC fans, Hakuba has figured out Kaito is Kid. No one believes him.] After attempts at getting the answers to his various questions – no results. That's what led to the aforementioned thoughts._ I guess I'll have to find out the hard way_, he told himself mentally.

Just how did the White Knight come into being anyway? It must not have been the usual 'he was born the normal way' excuse. Was it reincarnation? Something magical Conan couldn't believe in? Or did he, too, have multiple personality disorder? Questions seemed to be the key to everything right now.

* * *

~Bracelet~

Kaito led his tantei-kun into his backyard and commanded him to hold his bracelet out. Of course, Conan refused at first, but the amateur magician grabbed the kid's wrist and thrust it directly into the sun's rays.

The Golden Knight had arisen! The uncanny thing was that this Knight was exactly like the White Knight, only with a different coloured costume. According to the time of day, there should have been a Twilight Thief too, but they were one and the same. The White Knight was something completely different, though…

A portal suddenly opened in front of the two, and a teenage girl with wavy blonde hair stepped out. Her lithe, curvy figure and good looks almost immediately caused Kaito to start charming her, but she punched him in the face before he could even lay a finger on her.

"Knight-kun! You're here! I bet you don't remember me, but we were acquainted a long time ago – you saved me from a burning building. I'm Runiciando Amore, call me Ruri-chan."

_It's true_, Kaito couldn't help thinking, _a year ago there was a case where this girl appeared - I recall that tantei-kun solved it, and it also marked the first appearance of the White Knight._

"I think this is kind of rushing things, but…will you go out with me?" she spluttered.

_That's very sudden_, Kaito mentally remarked.

"I've already got a girlfriend," Shinichi revealed, but it seemed like he didn't want to tell her. Why? Was he smitten with her already?

* * *

I'm opening up the White Knight endnotes as a Q and A section, so start sending in your questions – whether they're _White Knight_-related or not.

To make matters even more confusing, the Golden Knight/Twilight Thief comes in during this double chapter. Both of those are Shinichi's magical forms (depending on the time).

Please read and review!


	4. The Magica Games

In order to make everything less confusing, I had to use the English names for the people of the magica dimension. (Magica are magic users.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Hunger Games.

* * *

Ruri and Kaito were gathered outside the Mouri Detective Agency to try and convince their little detective that magic did exist. After Ruri conjured a portal and the three of the stepped through it, they ended up in a dense forest, where a girl was staring at the scenery…then she shot an arrow at them! Thankfully they all dodged it.

"Sorry, it's just that food is scarce around these parts during this season…" The girl looked and sounded like Ran, yet she was in a muddy blue blouse and faded jeans. "I'm Rachel Everdeen."

Later that day, they were introduced to Anita, Rachel's little sister. Ruri decided to leave for another dimension for unknown reasons…

A gaudy-looking Vermouth, dressed in a plum fascinator and spotted dress, called out, "You know how it goes, folks, one magica and one human are chosen to compete in the game of the year!" –She dipped her hand into the bowls labelled 'Magica' and 'Humans'… "Anita Everdeen!" "Jimmy Mellarck!"

Anita unwillingly sacrificed herself to the reapers, but at the last moment, Rachel burst out, "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Rachel, don't!" This was said by both Shinichi (who had taken off his helmet) and Kaito, who was Gail of the magica dimension.

No one responded to the second name. Kaito hissed at Shinichi, "In this dimension, Jimmy Mellarck's your name," so the detective had to get on to the stage as well.

As they were being taken by train to the Capital, Kaito snuck aboard…

* * *

Training began the next day, so the tributes still had time to explore the strange Capital. After asking, Shinichi discovered that the Magica Games were a fight between the magical, the non-magical and nature. Whoever didn't die fainted – and fainting was seen as a sign of defeat.

* * *

A few days after the last training session, they'd been sent to the arena, which looked vaguely like Rachel's home forest.

3…

2…

1…

A Klaxon sounded, and the competitors dashed off the podiums the game-makers had positioned them on.

The Klaxon tooted about ten times as Kaito snuck out of hiding. A flash of chestnut brown later, he found himself being assaulted by a girl with a roughly made machete. _I shouldn't have pulled myself into this_, he thought as he created a lightning orb and electrified her. The Klaxon went off once more as a message flashed in the competitors' faces, reading, "If you see this boy, eliminate him." Of course, the picture accompanying the command was of Kaito.

* * *

Tooru Cato was enjoying the artificial fresh air of the arena, especially because he had a bunch of allies and magical weapons at his disposal. By calculation, he'd figured out the largest threats of the remaining competitors were Rachel Everdeen and Amy-Rue. That Jimmy guy that clung on to Rachel didn't even know how to use magic, and voiced it openly for many a time… Jimmy was perfect for Tooru's next elimination.

Shinichi was just trying to gather some berries when he stumbled across Rachel with another girl. She was about six and her hair was cut in a bob. According to recollection, her name was Amy-Rue. She'd proven to be light on her feet, good at survival and also cunning enough to catch Jimmy in one of her traps.

Tooru was trying to aim for Jimmy with an arrow and instead hit Amy-Rue. Keeling over in pain, she tugged at the bloody arrow and finally pulled it out. Before she could discard it though, she fell, losing to death and the game. Ran couldn't dredge up tears for a few minutes, then suddenly all her emotions came flooding out in the form of tears. Rainbow wings sprouted from her back as she sobbed quietly to herself.

"What a game-changer!" Vermouth commented to Gin in the control room of the arena.

* * *

Over the next few days, attacks from everyone else came swiftly, and the number of losers began to rise…the Klaxon sounded twelve times.

* * *

Shinichi, Rachel and Kaito had met up under a tree after the detective remembered the message. (Rachel wasn't impressed that Kaito had snuck in.) Tooru and his last two accomplices were poised behind some trees, watching.

Suddenly, a pack of strange dogs began howling and chasing after the six of them, each person being pursued by about three or four dogs. Tooru stood his ground and fought his pursuers while the rest just ran. A fire burst into existence in front of the five and swallowed two of them whole, leaving charred skeletons. The Klaxon honked twice, this time sounding slightly mournful.

With flames flicking around their feet, fire-lit soil on their left and an enemy on their right, there was no other choice – use magic or perish.

Kaito conjured his card gun and began shooting at Tooru as Shinichi glanced around, looking for a way out. The only way was up. Smoke began to suffocate Rachel…Shinichi couldn't bear to see Ran's counterpart die…He summoned wings he never knew he had and, picking Rachel up, they soared out of the forest together. Kaito followed suit with his hang glider. Tooru lay in the clearing, unable to move, as he was eaten up by the flames. Shinichi, Rachel and Kaito had won.

* * *

After the closing ceremony of the games, Rachel was saying farewell to the duo. As they stepped through Kaito's portal, Tooru lay in the arena, alive, scarred and full of revenge…

* * *

Tooru Cato will be reappearing in _Scarred Heart_, the sequel to White Knight.

Remember that you can submit questions (via review) and I'll answer them.

Please read and review!


	5. Ran's Trauma

I have the ending planned for this story and I could finish it soon…except I won't. I think cutting it off at 7 (approximately) chapters would be too short for some of you to be satisfied with this story. Remember that this is the first of a trilogy though.

* * *

No time had passed in their world ever since they stepped through the portal, so there was nothing to worry about in that case.

* * *

~Spectrum~ [A.N. This chapter is named after the Florence + the Machine song.]

Ran was visiting Shinichi and was hugging him tightly when Kaito let himself in, looking a tiny bit depressed under his poker face.

"Who's this?" she wondered aloud.

Shinichi then had to explain how he and Kaito were acquainted from childhood.

"So then why'd he come in without knocking?"

Shinichi obviously had no answer to that. Kaito, however, did.

"I did knock. You were just busy with your girlfriend when that happened." The spiky haired Shinichi lookalike had something troubling him, despite all his covering up with his poker face and all.

_Since he's so informal with that Kaito person, I just can't help thinking…is their friendship…something more than simply friendship? No, it can't be. It would be unacceptable for Shinichi to like a guy in that sense,_ Ran thought.

But as she pondered the thought, even though it sounded ridiculous to her, tears welled up and spilled out. She ran out of the room to hide them, but Shinichi spotted them. Her legs carried her out of the Kudo mansion and into a deserted alleyway. Suddenly, she felt she could run no longer and her legs gave way. An on-the-spot splitting headache caused a rainbow flash to appear before her eyes. Once it dissolved into blackness, she found herself looking at Rachel Everdeen, who traded introductions with her doppelganger.

"What's troubling you? You sound like you've got something on your mind."

"It's Shinichi and Kaito."

"I do vaguely recall those names…Jimmy and Gail, right?" That made no sense to Ran.

"Oh well," Rachel prattled on. "Those guys were the winners of the Magica Games. They will go far, indeed."

That last remark really hurt for the wrong reason.

"I get it now. Boy troubles, huh? Yeah, that Gail, er, Kaito may be able to fly with his fancy-schmancy hang glider, but something tells me he can't get a girlfriend at all."

_True, too true,_ Ran couldn't help agreeing mentally. This thought in a thought caused her mind to fog for a few seconds and more tears flowed freely. She'd never felt this heartbroken before… What happened next was the same thing that happened to Rachel after the death of Amy-Rue.

"What are these…wings…for?" she yelled, back in her headache trauma where she could see her lookalike but still able to see the wings on her back.

"The obvious, Ran," Rachel couldn't help laughing at the question. "They also mark you as a miscellaneous magica." More jargon from some random topic to take in.

"You don't understand, do you?" Rachel then proceeded to explain what magica were.

"Oh, dang, I'm losing connection on this mind phone…" the Magica Games victor grumbled after a pause. The headache stopped as abruptly as it started and Ran's wings vanished. It was time to go home and absorb all the information Rachel had told her.

"Otousan, Conan-kun, tadaima!" she shouted when she got back to the Detective Agency. Conan was peacefully sleeping on the couch, tired from staying in his Shinichi form for so long.

* * *

There's a character file for Ruri in the newest fic, Aftershock. (In Aftershock many of my old characters will be reappearing.) Check it out if you want.

Please review and send in your questions if you have any! No one's given me any questions for the Q and A yet…


	6. Overheard

~Waiting…~

The next day, Ran was lying on her bed, thinking about what happened in Shinichi's house.

"That Shinichi, getting too close to a guy like that. One of them has got to be…"

The door creaked open, and Ran jumped in surprise.

"…gay," she finished, a slight tremble in her voice.

"What does 'gay' mean?" Conan enquired. He thought at the same time, _This is just part of the Conan disguise. I actually know what it means, and it's quite offensive because it's directed to either me or Kaito._

"Uhh…" Ran paused for a few seconds, and then continued, "You don't need to know."

"I overheard what you were saying when I came in. Shinichi-nii-chan is frustrating you again, right?"

Ran simply nodded.

* * *

~Teacher vs. Students~

Ruri, when infatuated, was harmless, but if she found she was being cheated on, she would become potentially lethal…Her Knight-kun had stepped over the line with Ran. Making a girl cry (Ruri had used her weak psychic powers to find this out) was worse than trying to tolerate the fact Ruri had a rival in love.

In the past few weeks, Ruri had been teaching Kaito and Knight-kun more about their powers. [See Aftershock's end notes for the reason.] Finally, they were both pretty good at their type of attacks. (Learning types other than your own was a difficult business, and took lots of training. Obviously, you could never be too proficient at the types which are strong against your natural types.) There was no better way to test them than for Ruri to go against her pupils herself. It also happened that there was no better way for Ruri to get her Knight-kun-directed anger out too…

Meeting up in the Kudo mansion's backyard like they had been doing for the past few weeks, Ruri demanded that Kaito and Conan battle her.

"But won't it be an unfair fight?" the shrunken detective reasoned. She hadn't thought of that.

Suddenly getting an idea, she began to contact someone via mind phone…That person was Colton, her undead friend.

"Ah, sure…Are you sure that Kaito isn't the same as the one that's died before?" [See Second Chance if you want to know what happens.]

"I'm sure they're the same person from different dimensions."

Breaking the connection, she smirked. Everything was set!

Meanwhile, Kaito was grinning like a Cheshire cat. There was a heist tonight, and he wanted to invite the White Knight out at least one more time...

* * *

A mind phone is simply using psychic powers to contact others.

Please read and review!


	7. False Kid Heist

In case you got confused with events in the last chapter, everything's gonna become clear here! Also, they haven't started to battle yet. The battle gets cut off when Conan asks the question.

The Kaito that has been involved all this time will be referred to as Kid during the battle scene so as to avoid confusion.

* * *

A shadow flitted past Ruri as they began the fight they should have started already. Kid, when he used his trusty gun to fire some electric card bullets at Ruri, suddenly found them being deflected by some normal card bullets from behind her! Another Kaito, adorned in a black suit and masquerade mask, showed himself when the Knight directed a huge wave at his teacher. Both the newcomer and Ruri sent the move back to him at double the power, resulting in a quadruple wave attack. Both of Ruri's students got bowled over, but Shinichi sustained less damage than Kid did.

Brandishing an electric guitar, Ruri yelled out, "Knight-kun! You are not getting off that easily!" and strummed a random melody which hit the opposing duo just as easily as the wave attack did. Kid wasn't affected, as he had plugged his ears up with pieces of wax he'd stolen from Ruri's pocket. The attacking duo had also done so, leaving the Knight as the only one in critical condition. Cursing under his breath, Shinichi summoned Aerro, a powerful air-type sword with intricate decorations.

"Aerro, show us what you've got!" he shouted. A whirlwind was created on the tip of the sword and, as it was released, it swept up Ruri and Kaito. As Ruri got more and more aggravated at the fact her Knight-kun was now beating her with this move, she tried facepalming ('I guess I trained him too much!' she screamed over the howling wind as she was sucked up), yet got slapped in the face by…a fish that randomly got generated in the swirling wind.

Upon seeing the fish, both Kaito and Kid ran away screaming. Ruri finally got to do her facepalm, thinking it was a better moment to do so. Shinichi, on the other hand, stared at the lookalike duo in confusion. _Why is fish their fear?_ he wondered, suddenly realising there was another feeling underlying that one. It was admiration of the fact Kid actually held his own against Kaito…

* * *

[Now back to the usual…I'll acknowledge the other one by another name.]

~Heist Time! ~

The Hotel Raikan was full to the brim with visitors today…a Kaito Kid heist was scheduled to go on there!

Conan (having switched out of being the Knight), Kaito and their respective heist groups were on the scene. Strangely enough, the Kaito Conan had always known hadn't sent out the calling card…

The silver bullet Colpo Finale's fate

rests in your hands tonight, you two.

See you at the vulnerable place

when the full moon sits in the sky!

Kaito KID (Kid doodle)

'The vulnerable place' was the Hotel Raikan because its name was derived from the word 'lycanthrope' – or werewolf.

Kaito (the usual one), after contemplating for a few minutes, decided that the best option would be to slip some sleeping pills into Conan's drink and let him solve it from there. Conan, however, realised his true intentions and snuck off to consume the drugged drink in a place where he wouldn't be watched.

/

Meanwhile, the dark Kaito – his name was Orpheus – was watching his counterpart's every move in the security room. He'd knocked out the guard with the grace of Kaito Kid, and shoved him off his seat before locating his targets: the other target was the tantei known for being the rival of Kid…but the little boy had moved off the camera range before Orpheus could do anything about it.

His intentions? A supposedly coincidental meet up of his doppelganger, the tantei and him, which would create a big enough commotion for Ruri-chan to notice.

* * *

So begins a pivotal point in the fic – Orpheus will be appearing in Scarred Heart.

Should I end this fic at ten chapters? Or should it be more? I've still got the other two fics in the trilogy to do, remember that…

The names introduced in this chapter were randomly picked from websites, but they have a specific meaning.

siren: It's meant to be in an episode-by-episode fashion. That's why it goes everywhere.

Please read and review!


	8. What's In A Name?

Since White Knight has the most views (exactly 2 thousand, I saw before) out of all my fics, I'll give you guys another chapter!

I had to totally give away the original ending details because you all didn't understand what was going on…That's why Orpheus had to be introduced. Don't worry though, I've estimated this fic to be 15 chapters and there's still 2 fics left in the trilogy.

* * *

After Kid tossed his trusty smoke bomb in the exhibition room to create some cover, the three of them dove into the smoke cloud. (The Knight and Orpheus had rushed in just before the cloud disappeared.)

"Y-You again!" the helmeted thief spluttered, directed at Orpheus. Obviously, the element of surprise still worked on such a talented tantei.

With a smug smile and a tiny acknowledging nod, Orpheus dropped a calling card and vanished in another puff of smoke – this time it was a dull grey.

If you want to discover my true motives,

come to the security room.

But if you want Colpo Finale,

go ahead and take your time.

This time, the note was signed with a cursive 'Orpheus' and a clipping of a printed website reading 'the darkness of night'.

"The darkness of night…"Kid hissed under his breath angrily. "Perfect name for someone who used the name Kaito Kid without permission." Deactivating the sensors by shooting them down, he then turned to the case and…

…Colpo Finale was gone! The White Knight had snatched it away as soon as he had the chance.

* * *

~What's In a Name? ~

Ran, who'd finally figured out how to become her rainbow-winged self again, was rushing to the Hotel Raikan. _You just can't stay angry at your childhood friend, after all,_ she thought, using her wings to propel herself to a place with a better view of what was inside.

Meanwhile, the trio were in the security room. Orpheus was seated in one of those big chairs that all villains liked to sit on but the other two stood where they were.

"You do know that the name Orpheus comes from a Greek prophet and musician, yes?" Nods all around. "One that is famed for losing his wife to Hades." As he explained further, Orpheus revealed that he was stuck playing out Greek mythology – the kind that had his own name written all over it. Ruri-chan was the one who would eventually be lost to the underworld…like Eurydice in the past.

Ran broke the silence by breaking the window and fluttering in. "Shinichi!" she cried out.

Suddenly, the calling-out of his real name snapped the Knight out of his stupor – his stupor being slowly observing his latest target. Seeing the Knight with the silver bullet in his hand, she connected the dots and kicked his helmet off.

"N-No way!" she stammered as she noticed the face under the helmet. "You're a phantom thief?"

* * *

Now, this is gonna get interesting! What's going to happen? Find out next update!


End file.
